


i want to slay my demons

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Alex remembers his father's words that Michael was only targeting him and using him. Alex questions if that's true.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	i want to slay my demons

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted march 27th, 2019 while the first season was still airing

Alex was more than a little confused when he woke up, not in his house, but in a trailer and in a bed so small, half his body was hanging off the edge. His confusion slipped into realization once he saw Michael Guerin very naked and asleep on his chest. So much for being just friends.

A smile slowly found Alex’s face as he settled into the reality of it all. Michael’s hot breath caressed his skin and Alex repaid the comforting feeling by running his fingers through his hair. Michael hummed in his sleep, tightening his grip around Alex’s body. It felt so surreal. They’d never really had much time for cuddling. When they were teenagers, there was too much time to be caught. When he got back, they were preoccupied. But now they had time. Alex absolutely loved it. He never wanted to go back to when they _didn’t_ cuddle.

Alex carefully adjusted them so he could lay on his side and not be hanging off Michael’s bed. The movement didn’t seem to Michael stir, rather only provoking his sleeping form to nuzzle his head beneath Alex’s chin. Alex sighed, his body relaxing in a way he didn’t know it could. His hand weaved into Michael’s curls and his eyes closed again as he held this boy, this _man_ , he loved more than anything. It almost made him laugh that he’d loved him for over a decade and hadn’t ever gotten a chance to just… hold him.

The longer he kept his eyes closed and his nose buried in Michael’s hair, the more the night before started to piece together in his head. He’d gone to the stupid UFO Emporium reopening and had a few too many glasses of celebratory champagne. Sometime during the night when people were touring, Michael, who had probably drunk twice as much as Alex had, dragged him into the room where they had their first kiss. Luckily, people were further into the tour, leaving them virtually alone. A few drunken comments mixed with their bad habit of standing far too close to each other led to a kiss that made him butterflies hours after. He was a bit fuzzy on how they got back to the airstream, but he could probably assume it wasn’t a safe trip.

God, his dad would be pissed if he knew where he was right now. Part of Alex wished he did know. There was something liberating knowing that his father couldn’t do anything about them anymore. He wasn’t some kid scared out of his mind of what his dad would do. Alex was a soldier. He’d lost years away from Michael and lost his leg due to his father forcing him to fight in a war he didn’t want to be a part of. What Jesse Manes didn’t realize was that he was providing his son with enough knowledge to fight the war against him.

The revelation that Michael wasn’t human was a little terrifying at first and it was hard to believe. Especially with his dad being the one to tell him about it. However, every time he looked at Michael, that fear seemed to fade. Now that Michael was cuddled up against his chest, he couldn’t even imagine a world where he was dangerous.

That is until his peaceful state was rudely interrupted by his father’s voice.

_“He’s using you. He’s been targeting you for over a decade.”_

Alex gulped hard as he looked down at Michael. They’d talked about a lot of stuff and Alex had learned a lot about what he was capable of, but they never really spoke about where their issues overlapped. What if… what if he really did just chose Alex for his own gain? I mean, it all just seemed too convenient. Michael dating someone with personal ties to the military, Max dating someone who was specialized in biomedicine, Isobel marrying a lawyer. They just so happened to all get powerful people in their grasp… Could that simply be a coincidence?

In the middle of Alex’s slight crisis, Michael began to stir. He let out a low moan and stretched out his body, but made no move to separate himself from Alex. Michael craned his neck to see his face and smiled in a way that made Alex question everything. How could a smile that sweet be attached to someone using him to cover his ass?

“Hi,” Michael said softly, his groggy morning voice making Alex even more confused. He wanted so badly for this to be nothing more than them loving each other. He didn’t want to even question if it was anything else. “I just woke up and you already have that worried look on your face. What’s wrong, soldier?” Michael asked, reaching up and cupping Alex’s cheek in his hand.

“Guerin…” Alex trailed off, slowly leaning down to press his lips to Michael’s. If he was going to have some ridiculous conversation of the truth of their relationship, he was going to milk his last few minutes as best he could.

Michael grinned widely, pulling Alex down to him a little more as he deepened the kiss. Alex relaxed into it, letting his hand slide down Michael’s side and beneath the sheets. Michael did the same to him, parting their lips and beginning to kiss down his neck. Alex felt his mind get hazy as he relaxed into, well, everything that Michael was. Except he couldn’t stop thinking about his father and thinking about your father while getting felt up was not fun.

“Michael, are you using me?” Alex blurted. Michael stopped kissing and looked up at him with a confused smile.

“What?” Alex didn’t respond, watching the smile on Michael’s face slowly fall. “What?” he repeated.

“You’re not like… using me because of my military affiliations or my dad’s status, right?” Alex asked. Michael licked his lips and huffed a laugh, sitting up.

“Are you serious right now?” he demanded. Alex bit on his bottom lip, waiting for an answer. “No, Alex, I’m not fucking using you. Your status annoys me and I can get sex anywhere. What would I get out of using you for ten years, huh?”

“I don’t know, security?” Alex suggested, realizing that maybe it was a stupid question. Jesse Manes hated Michael and Michael hated Jesse Manes‒him being Alex’s father wasn’t exactly a plus. 

“Here’s the thing, Alex, security is _apart of a relationship._ ” Michael pointed out, giving a tight smile. Alex avoided his eyes. Okay, _definitely_ a stupid assumption. “You know what, clearly you don’t know what the fuck you want. Guess us talking didn’t do shit.” Michael went to climb over him, but Alex grabbed his arm to hold him in place.

“Wait, wait, I’m sorry. Just… my dad got in my head again. I’m sorry. I know it was stupid.” Alex insisted, pulling him down. Michael rolled his eyes, falling back on his bed and choosing to stare at the ceiling rather than Alex. “Oh, c’mon, please don’t be mad at me. I’m being stupid.”

“Don’t be mad at you? Alex, you just accused me of using you for ten years.”

They laid there in silence as Alex tried to find the right thing to say. Yes, his father _again_ got into his head. But that could only be an excuse for so long. Why did he have to be so stupid?

Alex used his foot to kick Michael’s calf. Michael snapped his eyes over towards him.

“Let me make it up to you.” Alex requested, hesitantly resting his fingers on Michael’s arm. “That was the last of my stupid teenager crap, I swear. I’ll prove it. And, hey, if you wanna insult me as payback, go for it.”

Michael eyed him for a moment before slowly smiling, easily Alex’s worry that he’d just ruined what they just fixed.

“I liked you better when you were goth and serenaded me all the time because now you’re just boring.” Michael decided with a smug smile on his face. A laugh bubbled in Alex’s throat as he scooted a little closer to Michael.

“Boring?”

“Absolutely.” Michael decided, turning on his side. “Well, are you gonna just lay there or are you going to make it up to me?”

Alex felt like exploding as he leaned forward. Yep, there was a no way Michael was bad or dangerous. He was a fucking saint.

“I’m definitely going to make it up to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
